


Bad Reputation

by deskpounding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol makes Kyungsoo horny, Drabble, GET IT, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, briefly mentioned baekxing, but like, cause chanyeol rides the motorcycle, chansoo are cute boyfriends, chanyeol has motorcyle, exo ensemble lives in the same apartment building, he isn't a badass tho, its nothing, its okay ill show myself out, lowkey reference to a leather kink, so i made a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskpounding/pseuds/deskpounding
Summary: Kyungsoo was used to Chanyeol picking him up from Friday classes on a motorcycle. However, he was not used to Chanyeol looking like a hot piece of fuck, leaning on his motorcycle in a plain white t-shirt, too fucking tight skinny jeans, boots, and, to top it all off, a worn black leather jacket.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the time i got this bitchin leather jacket for dirt cheap from a local thrift store
> 
> ALSO the title comes from [this](https://youtu.be/LeYn_W14zTU), so, if u wanna get the reference, have a listen

Kyungsoo meandered out of class early one afternoon. It was Friday, and typically that meant that he was just going to walk home and do school work until boyfriend got home from work. However, this Friday turned out to be a little different. As Kyungsoo walked out of the building, he noticed his boyfriend, Chanyeol, was leaning against his motorcycle. As Kyungsoo approached Chanyeol, all he was able to do was stare. Chanyeol showing up to pick Kyungsoo up on his motorcycle was a regular occurrence. So, Kyungsoo was used to the motorcycle. However, he was not used to Chanyeol looking like a hot piece of fuck, leaning on his motorcycle in a plain white t-shirt, _too fucking tight_ skinny jeans, boots, and, to top it all off, a worn black leather jacket.

Chanyeol, sweet, sweet, oblivious Chanyeol, just smiled sweetly at him, stood up, and said, "I thought we'd take a ride out to the park or something because the weather's really nice today."

Chanyeol was right. The weather was incredible because it was mid-November, so autumn was in full swing.

"You know what? That'd be incredible." Kyungsoo decided, stepping closer to Chanyeol. "Oh, but first-" He promptly grabbed the front of Chanyeol's jacket and yanked the taller down for a kiss.

Chanyeol was quick to kiss back. He put his large hands on Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him closer. Chanyeol sat down on his bike so that he wouldn’t have to arch his neck down uncomfortably. So, Kyungsoo stood in between Chanyeol's lengthy legs and kissed the shit out of him. Kyungsoo had managed to slip his tongue in Chanyeol’s mouth but he had to pull away because he had to stupid things like breathe.

“Damn,” Chanyeol said, equally as breathless as Kyungsoo. “What was that about?”

“You look hot as hell in this jacket,” Kyungsoo divulged. “Where did you even find this?”

“Ah, well, I got out of work early and passed a thrift store that had all these old leather jackets in the window. They were all super cheap, so I bought one," Chanyeol explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm a fuckin' fan of this," Kyungsoo said, cocking an eyebrow and fidgeting with the front of that damn jacket. "You look like you don't give a damn about your bad reputation.

"Is there a kink you're not telling me about, babe?" Chanyeol jested.

Kyungsoo snorted and hit Chanyeol's shoulder. "No? Maybe... Fuck, I dunno. All I know is that I want you to fuck me while you're wearing this damn jacket."

He curled away from Kyungsoo's smack and purred, "All you gotta do ask, honey."

Kyungsoo didn't say a word, he just smacked Chanyeol again.

"Okay, okay, truce. I'll shut up," Chanyeol giggled. "But really? I mean, if vanilla sex is good, imagine how good kinky sex could be."

"You're insatiable," Kyungsoo sighed.

Nonetheless, he pulled Chanyeol forward again for another kiss. He was more prepared this time and immediately pressed his lips into Kyungsoo's. Chanyeol tried to poke his way into Kyungsoo's mouth but the smaller wasn't having it. Chanyeol put his hands on Kyungsoo's hips, then quickly let them slip down to Kyungsoo's ass. Chanyeol squeezed Kyungsoo's plush ass and as he intended, Kyungsoo gasped. Chanyeol sneakily slipped his tongue into his mouth. In retaliation, he nipped Chanyeol's bottom lip roughly. Chanyeol whined softly into Kyungsoo's mouth. 

"Home?" Chanyeol asked.

"Home." Kyungsoo confirmed.

Chanyeol swung his leg over his bike and handed Kyungsoo a helmet. Kyungsoo hopped on and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, pulling himself even closer to Chanyeol. Once they were settled, Chanyeol revved the engine and left quickly.


	2. You Really Got Me Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and soo do the do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured i'd continue the references to cheesy classic rocks song so consider [this](https://youtu.be/-Oh6hNFZ2KA) to be this chapter's theme song

Chanyeol was shaking with need by the time he pulled into the parking lot of his and Kyungsoo's apartment complex.

Kyungsoo had gotten the brilliant idea to slip his fingers under Chanyeol's shirt and knead his hips and stomach. That was only half of it too. At every stop light, Kyungsoo shared with Chanyeol his thoughts on  _just how good Chanyeol was at keeping them safe on the_   _road_ and  _how good of a boyfriend he was for picking Kyungsoo up._

So as soon as Chanyeol parked, he jumped off and pulled Kyungsoo's helmet off. The moment Kyungsoo's helmet was off, Chanyeol slammed his lips into Kyungsoo's. He grasped the front Chanyeol’s jacket for stability. Despite Chanyeol's forceful initiation of this kiss, he immediately backed off and let his boyfriend take control of the kiss. The kiss was heady and hard and all teeth and tongue. Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol's desperation in it. Desperation to touch and to be touched, to love and be loved back  _hard_.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo  ~~growled~~  said, pulling back slightly. "Chanyeol, we're in public."

Chanyeol pouted a little, but pulled back nonetheless. And damn did Kyungsoo want to kiss that pout off his lips. They both more or less scrambled inside. As soon as the elevator door shut, Kyungsoo grabbed the front of Chanyeol's jacket and pulled him down.

"Damn, this jacket has really got you going," Chanyeol teased.

Kyungsoo didn't even answer, he just laced his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. 

The elevator door dinged and opened. And there Baekhyun was. Just waiting for the elevator, going up to another floor… For some reason. Baekhyun blinked dumbly and when the realization hit him, he grinned, and wolf whistled. Kyungsoo sighed and stepped over to Chanyeol's side, keeping a hand on Chanyeol's ass. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Baekhyun asked, knowing exactly what they were doing before he arrived.

Chanyeol giggled, "I don't know, maybe you should ask Kyungsoo."

"Ah, well, nothing you wouldn’t like to hear about," Kyungsoo said and then squeezed Chanyeol's ass, making him yelp and jump away.

The elevator dinged again, and this time at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's floor. On the way out, Chanyeol only winked at Baekhyun as a goodbye. Kyungsoo turned to him and said, "Tell Yixing I said hi."

Kyungsoo ignored the indignant grumble from Baek and crowded behind Chanyeol in an attempt to make him move  _just a little bit_ faster. But Chanyeol had decided that he was going to be a little shit and go slower, to see how far he could push Kyungsoo. But, Kyungsoo could go slow too, because he knew Chanyeol was too impatient when it came to Kyungsoo and sex. He stayed at Chanyeol's pace all the way to their door.  

He got his keys out. And put the key in the lock.

“Kyungsoo, you fucker,” Chanyeol whined.

Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow. “Well, yes. Only you though babe.”

Instead of forming real words, Chanyeol just whimpered.

Then he turned the key. And turned the door knob.

As soon as the door was open, Chanyeol was done being a shit head. He pushed Kyungsoo inside and slammed him into the door, promptly shutting the door too. Chanyeol immediately dropped to his knees and wrenched down Kyungsoo’s zipper. Chanyeol mouthed at Kyungsoo's dick just to frustrate him.

Chanyeol  _loved_  Kyungsoo's cock. It was just like him, a little on the shorter side but nice and thick. It stretched Chanyeol’s mouth and if Kyungsoo fucked his mouth, it rubbed his throat raw. That was just how he liked it. He always voiced this too.

He savored the weight and taste of Kyungsoo's cock. Chanyeol flattened his tongue and took Kyungsoo deep, hollowing out his cheeks. He set a steady pace, bobbing up and down on Kyungsoo's cock. 

Chanyeol just about sent Kyungsoo over the edge when he kitten-licked the tip and looked up through his long, dark eyelashes. 

"Shit, Chanyeol. If you don't get off, I'm going to cum," was all Kyungsoo was able to get out. Chanyeol pulled off, happy he was able to edge Kyungsoo further. He roughly tucked Kyungsoo back into his pants and Kyungsoo hissed out, "Oh my god." 

"Mm, not quite," Chanyeol said. “But I appreciate the nickname.”

Chanyeol was  _on his knees_  in front of Kyungsoo and still giving him all kinds of sass. Kyungsoo really loved him.

Kyungsoo laughed. "I was about to give you a compliment, you ass! But no, not anymore!"

Chanyeol stood up and grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, dragging him into their bedroom. Both of them wasted no time tearing each other's clothes off and falling into bed. After grabbing lube, Kyungsoo slid down Chanyeol's torso, nipping and kissing and sucking all the way down.

Chanyeol let out a strangled, surprised cry when Kyungsoo enveloped his cock with his mouth. “ _Fuck_.”

He prodded at Chanyeol’s hole and slipped a finger in him, purposefully dragging this out. Slowly, but nonetheless eagerly, Kyungsoo pumped his fingers in and out of Chanyeol. When suddenly Chanyeol let out a sudden gasp of pleasure, Kyungsoo knew he had found Chanyeol’s prostate. Kyungsoo adds second and then a third, pressing into Chanyeol’s prostate harder with each thrust. He bobbed his head and thrusted his fingers in and out of Chanyeol at a steady pace. Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol start to writhe and keen more. He knew Chanyeol was close.

“Soo, holy shit… I’m gonna –” Chanyeol  _whimpered_  and he came down Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo swallows all of it and looks up at Chanyeol with a shit-eating grin. “Ohmygod Soo, your mouth- your everything. God damn.”

"You think you can cum again?" Kyungsoo inquired with a small smirk, knowing full well how quick Chanyeol could get it up again.

"Oh hell yeah," Chanyeol rasped, surging forward. Using his size to push Kyungsoo over, onto his back.

Kyungsoo let Chanyeol push and plopped down on his back. Chanyeol had straddled him, braced his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest and sunk down on him. He noticed Chanyeol’s leather jacket lying next to him; Kyungsoo took it as a sign. He picked it up and held it out to Chanyeol with a shameless grin.

“You kinky fuck,” Chanyeol said breathlessly.                 

“This isn’t new information,” Kyungsoo immediately shot back.

“Damnit you’re right,” Chanyeol admitted, and slid on the jacket. “If you get jizz on this, I swear to God-”

Kyungsoo had chosen this moment to buck his hips up, making Chanyeol moan deeply and sufficiently cutting off his remark.

Chanyeol sunk down, meeting Kyungsoo in the middle. They stayed at a relatively slow pace, Chanyeol relishing the feeling of Kyungsoo’s dick filling him. Kyungsoo was enjoying this as much as Chanyeol was.

He groaned, “You’re so fucking hot, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was unlike anyone Kyungsoo had ever been with. He was all inelegant, bumbling touches but so so so eager to please. So intent on making Kyungsoo feel the best he possibly could. He trusted Kyungsoo wholly to take care of him and give him pleasure. Kyungsoo was  _so whipped_.

Chanyeol began to bounce, searching for a rhythm and feeling Kyungsoo's cock drag inside him. Kyungsoo bucked his hips up in tandem with Chanyeol. And slowly, they built up a bruising pace. Kyungsoo shifted his hips around as Chanyeol bounced.

“Oh  _god_  Kyungsoo, right there,” Chanyeol mewled. “Please, please.”

Kyungsoo’s hand found their way to the front of the damn jacket that started all of this. He yanked Chanyeol down, using the jacket, as thrusted up into Chanyeol at a jolting pace. Chanyeol drug his nails down Kyungsoo’s chest. He was _so_  close to coming but he wanted Chanyeol to finish before him.

“You’re so good for me, Chanyeol. I love you so fucking much. You’re so perfect, so pretty and soft and vibrant. No one is as good for me as you are baby.”

Chanyeol preens, back arching, toes curling. “Ah, _fuck_.”

Chanyeol inadvertently squeezes around Kyungsoo, which sends him tumbling into his orgasm.

“Ho-holy shit, Chanyeol. I’m coming,” Kyungsoo moaned.

He pounded into Chanyeol a couple more times and came deep inside him. Kyungsoo sat back and admired his boyfriend. Chanyeol was sweating profusely. He flushed pink from his ears to chest so that the love-bites and hickies, that Kyungsoo so lovingly left, stood out.

“Are you ok?” Kyungsoo asked, just to make sure.

“I am so fucking good, but this jacket is hot.”

“In more than one way,” Kyungsoo replied with a small smile. “Oh, shit, hold on.”

Kyungsoo jumped up and ran to their bathroom. He quickly returned with a wet rag and wiped Chanyeol down. By then, Chanyeol had pulled off his jacket, and let it fall into a lump on the floor.

He held his arms out to Kyungsoo and pouted, “Cuddle me.”

Kyungsoo tossed the rag into the hamper and jumped into bed to cuddle Chanyeol. They shifted around until Chanyeol was settled against Kyungsoo’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. The both of them slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello my kink is chanyeol and kyungsoo's dynamic. im very new to this so sorry if it was shit  
> lil reminder that is just a fic - so its all _fic_ tional. remember to respect everyone and their boundaries!  
>  please tell me what u think and give me some constructive criticism. thanks for reading :3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bttmye0l)


End file.
